Harry Plotter a l' école des coincés
by James et Sirius
Summary: ou les ravages de la censure..Premier tome des aventures de Harry Plotter, vous verrez une autre vision de l' aventure de Harry ou plutot de celle de deux auteurs fous nommés James et sirius, le titre parle de lui même..


**Harry Plotter a l' école des coincés..ou les ravages de la censure!**

**1. Tante marge..**

il faisait plus de quarante degrés a l' ombre ce jour la, les habitants du privet drive avaient ouvert les fenêtres et sortis les ventilateurs..cependant domicilié au numero 4, un garcon au moin n' était pas dehors par cette forte chaleur, Harry Potter.

Ce jeune futur boutouneu adolescent de 11 ans était en effet la ou son oncles et sa tantes, de véritables tyrans, le laissaient habituellement dormir, la cage d' escalier de la maison.

C' était un tout petit placart a balais dans lequel on y avait aménagé un lit pour que puisse y loger le jeune homme.

Habituellement cette partie de la maison était toujours trés calme, en effet harry ne voulait pas s' attirer les foudres de son oncle vernon pour un peu de bruit, mais ce jour la..la tante pétunia rentrait du marché, s' était un samedi matin et déposant son manteau elle stoppa net pour se retourner vers la porte du placard a balais..

Un bruit de tremblement faisait bouger par acoups la portes, de plus en plus brutalement..tous a coup!

BAAAAAAAAAAAM!!!

La porte explosa au nez de la tante pétunia qui était sur le point d' ouvrir la petite porte trouvant son neveu, harry, pantalon au cheville en train de..

-..SE MASTURBER??????? cria la tante pétunia, AHHHHHHHHH VERNONNNNNN

Harry revenant a la réalité eu comme premier réflexe de cacher la photo de la tante marge qu' il avait cloué sur la porte du placard a balai et de remonter son pantalon.

- VERNONNNNNNNNN!!!!

L' oncle vernon arriva au niveau de la tante pétunia dans la minute et constate la scène a son tour avec un peu de retard..

- qu' y a-t-il pétunia chérie ? minauda Vernon

- ce petit con était en train de se masturber dans sa chambre! dit-elle avec dégout

- Ma chambre ?? s' interposa harry indigné au plus haut point, t' appel sa une chambre ????

" peut etre que si j' arrive a détourner la conversation.. " pensa-t-il alors..

- la n' est pas la question jeune homme..

" et merde! "

-pourquoi cette porte ma t' elle explosé a la figure ?

Harry avait, c' est clair carrement honte sur le coup, il ne s' était pas attendu a faire, sous le cuop de l' excitation, sauté la porte..surtout devant une photo de la tante marge! il ne comprenait pas dutout la!

LA TANTE MARGE!!! se cria-t-il a lui même..

" oh putin je suis tombé bien bas " se dit-il dans le seul coin de sa tète qui n' avait pas honte..( trés bas en fait), cela n' empéchait pas de se poser la question mais pourquoi la porte a sauter ??

- mais j' en sait rien moi, j' ai rien fait..j' étai la a..enfin j' y étais et je sait que je n' ai rien fait! protesta-t-il les joues rouges

L' oncle Vernon semblant etre dépassé par les evennements, et il n' en fallait pas beaucoup (héhé), bomba le t..Ventre et dit de son air le plus m..Moche a Harry:

- écoute moi bien, aujourd' hui nous allons au zoo, et s' il se passe en plus de sa quelquechose de bizarre je te jure que tu le regrettera toute ta vie!!! rugit-il, c' est l' anniversaire de Duddy chérie alors tien toi a carreau.

- je la regrette déja toute ma vie, railla Harry.

- aller! dépèche toi de t' habiller et vient préparer le petit déjeuner pour qu' on y aille

- tu croit pas qt' as déja assez manger ?? dit tous bas Harry juste pour son égo et lui.

- qu' est ce que tu as dit ?? commenca l' oncle Vernon

- tu croit pas que du harang serait parfait pour l' anniversaire de ce chèr duddley adoré ? dit-il avec un air d' ange

- surveille ton langage..et BOUGE TOI LE CULLLLLLLLL!!!

Sur cette requète merveilleusement formulé et devant l' argument représenté par la main levé de son oncle, merveilleusement convainquant lui aussi, harry se dépécha d' aller préparer le petit déjeuner dans lequel il prit bien soin de cracher une ou 2 fois pour la forme..

Quelques minutes plus tard quand les trois dursley eurent finis de faire croitre leur volume corporels, ils partirent, eux et harry, au zoo de campbridge pour passer une journée en euh..

**AUTEUR JAMES: putin sirius c' est quoi le mot déja ???**

**AUTEUR SIRIUS: famille!!..**

ah oui pour passer la journée en famille..

Arrivés au zoo, ce fut pour harry la journéee la plus ennuyantes qui soit.

" tu veut dire pouri, trop chiante, a chier par terre..!!!!!!!! AUTEUR JAMES: tais toi et reprendr ton rôle!

Donc! Harry passa une journée des plus ennuyantes, regardant des animaux marcher dans des cages trop petites pour eux, Duddley réclamer des glaces toutes les heures a ses parents quand il n' avait pas faim..et même assister a la tentative désespérée de l' oncle vernon de faire bouger un vieil horanhoutan pour faire plaisir a son fils..

- aller, fais le bouger papa!!! pietinait Duddley

- j' essaye mon fils, Oh regarde il se rentre un doit dans le..

Sur quoi vernon cacha les yeux de son fils pour qu' il ne voit pas le toucher rectal qu' était en train de se faire la bète.

_ahaha ils sont facile a intimider ces petites humains.._

Harry, qui regardait depuis plus d' un quart d' heure la cage sans grand interêt regarda l' animal droit dans les yeux, il venait bien de l' entendre parler ??

_ah tu as l' air de me comprendre toi, il est avec toi cette abruti ??_ dit le gorille qui montrait duddley gesticulant de contentement voyant que l' animal bougait légèrement les lèvres..

- oui ce crétin est avec moi malheureusement tenta de répondre discrètement harry..

Mais Duddley l' avait entendu et le tapa violement a l' épaule " c' est de la part du crétin sa " dit duddley qui avait bien prit soin de frapper au moment ou son père regardait ailleurs.

Harry bouillait de rage, il avait trés mal a l' épaule, il regarda duddley avec férocité, imaginant les pires drames lui arrivant et sans crier gare, la vitrine sur laquelle duddley s' était appuyé plutôt disparu et l' horanhoutant attrapa duddley pour l' emmener dans la cage..

NONNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

la scène ne dura que quelque seconde mais les plus importantes aux yeux de Harry.

Duddley emporté par un énorme gorille en rute d' aprés les dire des 4 gardien qu' il fallut pour retirer l' enfant a l' animal.

La bête avait tenté de se " reproduite " selon les termes exact de l' agent willer qui gardait le secteur et tentait par tous les moyens de s' excuser auprés des deux parents dursley.

ON PEUT VOUS OFFRIR UNE GLACE GRATUITE SI VOUS VOULEZ!!!! avait crié le malheureu gardien pour tenter de se racheter tandis que la famille et harry repartaient dans la luxueuse voiture de l' oncle vernon, duddley entouré d' une couverture ( il était tombé dans l' eau..) les yeux dans le vide..et harry le sourire au lèvre.

- joyeu anniversaire dit tous de même harry a duddley lorsqu' ils descendaient de la voiture.

Harry ne s' expliquait cependant pas " cette putin de porte ni cette génialissime vitre cassée au zoo ", par quel moyens cela était-il arrivé ? il ne comprenait pas mais a chaque fois qu' il était énervé ou.." en état d' excitation intense! " " OH SA VA HEIN!! " il se passait de drôle de choses autour de lui et ce n' était pas la première fois.

A l' age de 8 ans, Duddley avait poussé harry dans les escaliers et sans qu' il comprenne pourquoi Duddley était tombé a son tour comme poussé par quelqu' un sur la rembarde des escaliers, en amazone, arrivant directement au bout la ou se trouvait la fin de la rembarde..protubérante! Cela avait valu a harry pour il ne savait quelle raison des semaines de repas d' eau et d' uniques pommes de terres ainsi qu' a duddley un long séjour a l' hopital.

Cependant une fois rentré a la maison s' était une autre histoire, a peine Harry avait-il eu le temp de traverser le couloir pour aller se réfugier dans sa " chambre " qu' une main le saisit par le col et le ramena jusqu' a l' oncle vernon et la tante Pétunia.

- Mon garcon, nous savons que s' est ta faute ce qui est arrvié a Duddley! rugit l' oncle vernon

Harry s' étonna qu' il n' est pas pété un cable avant mais s' était logique, l' oncle vernon ne voulait pas que les voisins croient que leur famille était instable.

- mais je vous jure que je n' ai rien fait, la vitre a disparut comme par magi..mais il n' eu pas le temp de dire " magie " l' oncle vernon avait crier si fort qu' on entendit pas la fin du mot.

- LA MAGIE N' EXISTE PAS!!! RENTRE TOI SA DANS LE CRÂNE, toujours est-il que même si nous ne savons pas comment tu t' y est pris nous savons que s' est toi le coupable et donc tu va payer pour sa!!! finit l' oncle vernon sur un ton de conclusion

- dorénavant tu n' aura plus le droit de regarder la télé le dimanche soir a 23h ou les film durant la nuit du samedi sur canal +, je ne sait dailleurs pas pourquoi tu regardait sa m' enfin, c' est finit!!!

Et sur ce dénouement tragique pour harry, l' oncle vernon l' enferma dans le placard a balai aprés lui avoir crier qu'il n' en ressortirait pas avant le lendemain matin, ( il était 5h de l' aprés midi..), " putin encore la chance " se dit harry se couchant..

**2. L' arrivére des beuglantes **

Le lendemain matin, harry fut réveillé vers midi..et selon l' oncle Vernon il avait en plus de se lever tard loupé le repas et serait donc privé du suivant a savoir le soir même.

" encore une pure journée " se dit harry faisant la grimace..

Il se leva, se prit, au passage, le haut du placard en sortant " aie " et entra dans la salle a manger ou les 3 dursley étaient réunis; se dirigeant vers la cuisine pour se servir un vers d' eau discrètement il entendit soudain un bruissement d' aile!

En effet, un hibou venait d' entré par la fenêtre que la tante pétunia avait laissé ouverte pour essayer d' entendre les ragots que colportaient ses voisines.

Le hibou traversa la pièce et vola jusqu' a harry au dessus duquel elle lacha une lettre rouge qui lui tomba sur la tète ( " heureusement que ce n' était pas de la fiente ") pensa Harry avec contentement, parce qu' il n' aurait pas pu l' éviter sortant du lit.

Toute l' attention de la pièce était tournée vers cette lettre et ce hibou qui ayant désormais posé sa lettre s' envolait pas la fenêtre de laquelle il était entré.

L' oncle Vernon ferma vite la fenêtre, tempetant contre " cette oiseau de malheur " mais il fut trés rapidement rappelé a l' ordre par la présente lettre..

Harry, abasourdi de cet évennement n' avait pas réagit et avait juste regardé tomber la devant lui, se demandant par quel folie se hibou avait-il pu prendre une lettre dans ses pattes pour venir la lui poster sur la tronche!

Aussi lorsqu' il vit la lettre posée devant lui voler a sa hauteur et s' ouvrir sur elle même, il ne sut que faire d' autant qu' il n' était pas au bout de ses surprises..

Alors se dessina dans les air l' une des plus magnifiques femmes que Harry eu jamais vu, vétu de..rien et qui éblouissait toute la pièce..

**AUTEUR SIRIUS: attend t' es sur qtu leur dit la vérité la ?**

**AUTEUR JAMES: bon ok..**

" PUTIN QU' ELLE EST BONNEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!! " harry n' en croyait pas ses yeux, il remettait a plus tard le comment et contemplait avec un charmant filet de bave goutant sur le carrelage de la cuisine la dite femme.

Les trois dursley semblaient eux aussi en mode " pause " mais il n' y avait de bave nulle part..quoique pensa harry, si la tante pétunia n' avait pas était la..mais il chassa bien vite l' image de l' oncle vernon, duddley et lui prenant férocement la déesse qui se déssinait sous ses yeux!!!!

Puis la femme se mit a parler d' un ton chaud qui rappelait a l' oncle vernon un certain téléphone d' une certaine couleur rose..

_Harry Potter, tu es convié a venir étudier a l' école de sorcellerie de poudlaaaard _murmura-t-elle a son oreille le doigt sous son menton penché sur lui, _tu pourra y apprendre tous ce que tu veut en matière de..hmmmmm, _elle poussa un gémissement qui fit frémir plus que les cheveux de Harry..

Puis elle continua sur le même ton:

_Nous t' attendons moi et mes copines.._

_JE VIENT JE VIENT!!! cria Harry qui sauta sur la table de la cuisine pour attrapé la jolie femme qui flottait au dessus de lui, brassant l' air mais n' arrivant pas a la touchée..( " putin la poisse ")_

_..le 1er septemre a l' école de sorcelleries_ continua-t-elle sans se soucier de l' interruption de harry_, nous te fournissons par la même le biller de train pour venir nous rejoindre ainsi que la liste de tes manuel scolaires..même si il y aura beaucoup de pratique_ finit-elle dans un sourire..

elle se volatilisa et il fallut bien 5 min a toute la pièce pour retrouver ses esprits, sauf la tante pétunia qui regardait maintenant l' oncle vernon d' un oeil mauvais..mais harry ne s' en souciait guère, les informations commencaient a rentrées au fur et a mesure qu' il se remettait du choc..Il était attendu dans une école de sorcellerie ? il ne comprenait pas..avec _ses copines ?_ pensa-t-il, sa il comprenait!!!!

yoshhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh cria harry en signe de victoire, mais tous a coup il revint a la réalité, c' est ou et c' est quoi poudlard ?? d' autant qu' il n' était pas le seul a avoir récouvert ses esprits, l' oncle Vernon s' était approché de lui, la veine de sa tempe battait frénétiquement signe qu' il allait, en plus d' aller prochainement aux toilettes, demander des comptes a Harry.

- qu' est ce que c' est que sa encore ?? qui t' a écrit, tu connait cette..enfin j' exige des explications!! postillona l' oncle vernon sur Harry

- tu peut toujour exiger j' en sait pas plus que toi dit harry d' un ton vague suffisament bas pour que lui seul l' entende.

- pardon ? s' énerva Vernon

- je disais que tu avait raison de demander mais je n' en sait pas plus que toi! dit Harry en toute simplicité ce qui était vrai il était aussi stupéfait que son oncle.

Il regarda dailleurs les reste de l' enveloppe sur la table, elle n' était pas complètement déchirée mais contenait encore un morceau de papier ressemblant a un..billet de train!

" _quai 9 3/4 le 1er septembre a 19h30, Londres _"

elle contenait également une liste ou l' on pouvait dénombrer quelques ouvrages aux auteurs inconnus de Harry et il pensait également, selon les titres, du reste de la société.

Il retourna alors le parchemin et vit gravé au bas de la page:

_ps: il vous faudra retourner par vol de hiboux votre réponse affirmative ou infirmative de votre venu a poudlard, il est cependant inutile d' essayer de refuser cette invitation, vous etes inscrit depuis votre naissance sur nos registre par un moyen inconnu même des auteurs de cette fictions.._

**AUTEURS DE CETTE FICTIONS: OH SA VA HEIN!!!**

_..et dans le cas ou nous n' aurions aucune nouvelle de vous, nous ne cesserions de vous harceler pour que votre présence soit un acquis le jour de la rentrée._

_Albus Dumbledore_

Harry eu a peine le temp de finir de lire ces quelques lignent que l' oncle vernon lui arracha des mains le parchemin et le lut a son tour, on lisait sur son visage l' incomprehesion devant la liste des ouvrage mais quand son regard se porta sur la note de fin de page, toute la haine dont il était capable.

Une seule information était rentré dans sa tète: " _nous ne cesserions de vous harceler "_

- et bien mon garcon, je voit que tu es invité par je ne sait quel hurluberlu a cette école..il regarda le parchemin..ah oui poudlard, mais tu n' ira nulle part et aucune menace n' aura raison de mon autorité ici!! c' est comprit ?? le teint de l' oncle Vernon était toujours violacé mais on pouvait y lire une douce folie.

- mais ses lettres me sont adressées!! manifesta harry, je doit y aller!

- tu n' ira nulle part rugit l' oncle vernon le prenant par le col pour l' enfermet dans le placart sous l' escalier.

- VOUS N' AVEZ PAS LE DROIT!!! CETTE LETTRE EST A MOI! rugit Harry, puis tous a coup il remarqua quelquechose de bizarre.." hm sa sent le sex ici! ", SORTEZ MOI DE LAAAAAAAAAAAA!!

Il s' épuisa finalement a tapper et crier, il fut tous de même réveiller vers la fin de l' apres midi selon les gargouillement que produisait son ventre, par l' oncle vernon qui ouvrit la porte du placard dans un mouvement brusque ( dailleurs et pour une fois il avait bien fait car harry envisagait de raccrocher la photo de la tante marge sur la porte..).

Harry vit alors qu' il y avait un problème, son oncle semblait sur le point d' exploser et sans plus de cérémonie il sortie harry de son lit et lui dit d' un ton hystérique:

- on s' en va! cette maison devient invivable, allez pétunia, duddley, dans la voiture! criait vernon prenant le strict nécéssaire pour partir

- mais vernon suppliait la tante pétunia..qui le suivait partout ou il allait pour le calmer

- Non! nous partons!

Et sur ce, harry comprit alors pourquoi tous ce remu ménage, il constata que des centaines et des centaines de restes de lettres tel qu' il en avait recu ce matin reposaient par terres, devant la porte ou même dans la cuisine, on ne marchait plus que sur des enveloppes rouges déchirées de toutes part..

- Vous en avez recu d' autres ? interroga harry s' adressant a son oncle et n' en croyant pas ses yeux

- si on en a recu d' autres ?? s' emporta l' interrogé, oh oui et par ta faute encore et toujours alors nous partons la ou tous ces hiboux ne pourront plus nous trouvés!

Harry réalisa que si toutes ses enveloppes étaient la.." l' enfoiré! " se dit-il dans sa tète pensant a toute les fois ou la magnifique blonde s' était matérialisée dans les air et ou l' oncle vernon avait pu se rincer l' oeil decu.


End file.
